


寒蝉

by Fulamingge



Category: Devil — Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulamingge/pseuds/Fulamingge





	寒蝉

维吉尔×V，尼禄×V，3P，双性V，※用词露骨且粗鄙。没有剧情，只有性。

这之后，尼禄偶尔会想起，V这样单薄的躯体仿佛再用力些就会像瓷娃娃一样破碎。虽然这样的想法仅仅一闪而过。

“你们……在干什么？”尼禄杵在玄关，声音艰涩。  
沙发上维吉尔和V的身体紧紧交叠，V双腿大敞，光裸的小腿缠在维吉尔并没有脱下苍蓝色外套的腰上，手臂环抱着他的肩膀，细长的手指将他的衣服抓得皱巴巴。维吉尔咬着他的脖颈急促又沉重地耸动腰胯。已经有许多年头的皮革沙发与V的臀部皮肤摩擦，发出沉沉的的钝响。他把头埋在维吉尔的肩膀里，鼻尖和两颊都是浓郁的绯红。肉体撞击的声音清脆又刺耳。  
这个问题，完全没有意义。

视线和脚步都没有办法挪开。直到维吉尔在V身上的动作幅度越来越小，脸埋在V的脖颈里沉沉地喘气。湿漉漉的阴茎从V的身体里抽出，银色的水丝在维吉尔已经抽离的性器与V的股缝间拉扯出一条暧昧的弧线。腥膻的液体已足够在深色的沙发上泛出一片晶莹透亮的水光。V的左腿搭在沙发的椅背，右腿曲折着滑落在地上，敞开的双腿暴露着被过度撑开的穴口，湿红的甬道依然在汨汨地溢出透明的体液。维吉尔迅速地整理好仅仅解开皮带的衣物，颜色与温度都像冰块一样的瞳孔淡淡地瞟了一眼瞠目结舌的尼禄。  
“在补魔。”

尼禄与维吉尔的羁绊并没有深刻到可以与他分享同一个人的地步。因而当他回过神时，V已然从深深浅浅的喘息转而破破碎碎地呜咽了。无知无觉地变成了魔人，尖利的指甲掐紧着腰部留下了深红的印记与淡淡的血痕，湛蓝的翅膀箍紧V的手腕也浮出几道交错的红肿。下意识地往身体结合处一瞟，显而易见地随着身体魔人化性器也变得更为狰狞，暴胀的阴茎更粗且长，更为坚硬的性具表面交错地布着突起的金色纹路。V红肿的后穴已经被撑到极限，鲜艳得就像要滴出血来。尼禄惊慌地赶紧从V的身体里抽出，胡乱地亲吻他干燥的嘴唇，“对不起，对不起，我答应过你我不会再……”却忘记了下巴上生长的尖利倒刺也会将V扎得尖锐的痛。

尼禄匆匆忙忙地想要压抑着身体里汹涌的魔力，被V阻止了。“没关系。你进来……这里。”V扶着尼禄深色坚硬的性器抵在雌穴的入口。V的双指撑开绛红色的唇瓣，露出粉色的入口，随着呼吸翕翕张张，并流出些透明的液体，顺着股缝流到大开着的后穴，再隐没进湛蓝色的床单。掰开着大大敞开的白皙大腿间只有这抹绯红的艳色，强烈的视觉冲击让尼禄全身的血液都涌到了一处，叫嚣着狠狠地插进这柔软的阴道里，在这潮热的雌穴里重重地挞伐，身体却丝毫不敢动。

V翻身把尼禄压在了身下，两膝跨跪在尼禄的腰侧，双手握着尺寸惊人且坚硬狰狞的深黑色阴茎便往下坐。一瞬间就整根地没入了。V的脖颈向后仰着，全身都止不住地轻轻颤抖。雌穴里烧着灼灼的热，湿润的阴道绞紧尼禄的性器，插入的一瞬间就从身体深处喷洒出一大股汨汨的汁流，温热的液体从上而下地将尼禄的阴茎湿淋淋地浇透。浸泡在湿热的雌穴里仿佛都要融进去了一样，尼禄抓起枕头塞进V的后腰下，顶着床头握紧V的腰再一次不管不顾地横冲直撞，床架不堪重负地喑喑哑哑的响。“他没有……进来过这里……”尼禄咬住V的舌头贪婪地吸吮。

情非得已，V不会选择维吉尔作为魔力来源。但要说除了维吉尔之外有更好的选择，那是谎言。谁会比自己更让自己满足。“你就这么不想让我进去吗？”维吉尔咬着V的耳廓，含含糊糊地问，手指摸到潮湿的雌穴入口，想深入两指的时候，注意到V黑色发丝上漂浮着想要聚起的魔力碎片。不惜耗费魔力也要召唤出梦魇来阻止，那么补魔意义何在。维吉尔将手指插进V的口腔，在舌根处搅动，V舔吮着每一处骨节与指缝，唾液从唇角滴落。维吉尔一下下全无章法的深深浅浅地顶弄，两个人迟迟都无法高潮。

若要说第一次被尼禄撞见是巧合，那第二次被气势汹汹地破门而入，大约就是被特别关照了。如果尼禄是刻耳柏洛斯，现在整个房间都要蔓延着他喷出的火焰。V的双膝与手肘支撑着身体跪在床上，被撞击成绯红色的臀部高高地翘起迎合着维吉尔的抽插，脸却深深地埋在枕头里，听到门口的声响露出一双诧异的墨绿色瞳孔。尼禄忿忿地朝二人走去，还未来得及扯开纠缠的两具躯体，冰一样的眼睛盯着尼禄，“我们不介意你加入。对吧，V。”V被拉扯着重重地摔在背后人的胸膛上，沉沉地给了一记肘击，垂下眼睛没有说话。

尼禄又一次动弹不得。维吉尔冷漠的眼睛里多了一丝戏谑，“过来啊，你在怕什么”。尼禄踟蹰着坐上床铺，犹疑地亲吻V的嘴唇。没有拒绝，热烈地吮吸着尼禄干燥的嘴唇与僵硬瑟缩的舌。尼禄扯开V在雌穴里扩张的手指，里面永远都是那么湿润又温暖。才浅浅地试探地将阴茎的前端插入，V就急切地握着他的腰往身体里带。完全进入V的阴道里时，尼禄就在V的身体里立即感受到了来自另一股外力的冲撞。意识到这是什么的瞬间，尼禄又差点要暴走得魔人化了。

V坐在两个人的性器上，随着他们的动作起起伏伏，三个人的体液将床单濡湿得一塌糊涂，尼禄与维吉尔视线相接的同时又迅速将眼神弹开，仿佛二人都被彼此眼中深红色的欲望所惊惧。V的身躯像深秋日暮里的寒蝉，放佛再用力些就会颤抖着破碎，但这样的念头仅仅在尼禄的脑中一闪而过。他不悦地感受着维吉尔的顶撞，缓慢又沉重地在V的雌穴里抽插，咬着他的唇角，低低地说：“给我怀个孩子吧。”


End file.
